


[水仙铁]Sweet Curse

by DyeingMirror



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Femdom, Genderswap, High Heels, Hurt Tony Stark, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Narcissism, Prison Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Stark Industries, Tony Stark-centric, Torture, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 女白罐X616铁
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	[水仙铁]Sweet Curse

**Author's Note:**

> 单方性转，BGBGBG说三遍。恶趣味，涉及言语侮辱和暴力虐待，全程自我放飞，没有任何逻辑。很雷请慎入。

Happy Hogan敲开办公室的门的时候，Antonia Stark正端坐在办公桌前整理文件。她穿着一套挺括的白色条纹西服，一头浓黑的长卷发在黄昏中泛出棕色的高光，梳得整整齐齐，柔顺地披在她因为垫着垫肩而显得山势峻峭的肩头上。

Happy看着面前这位干练的新任CEO，恭敬地开口问候道：“傍晚好，夫人。”

对方对他点点头，用一种专注而温和的眼神回应着他的好意。Happy却没有感觉到一丝暖意，他的骨髓中蹿上一股没有来由的寒气，他努力压抑着自己的本能才没有打出那些毫无意义的寒颤。“已经到下班时间了。您是否需要我驱车送您回家呢？”

Antonia带着一种微妙的似有若无的微笑回答道：“辛苦你了。不用等我，你先回去吧。公司可不能从Potts小姐手里争夺你的时间。”

“我和Pepper感谢您的体谅，但您可不能这么说，夫人。您知道，Stark的事永远都会写在我们备忘录的最优先项里。”

Antonia脸上绽开一个宽和的笑容，优雅地摊了摊手，轻声说道：“现在Stark命令你跟Pepper回家享受你们的周末，我亲爱的朋友。”

Happy沉默了一会儿，终于对对方无懈可击的表现无话可说。“那好吧，我就此告辞了。希望您能向Tony转达我和Pepper的问候。我们都已经将近两周时间没有见到Tony的面了……我们都很……”Happy对口中的遣词犹豫了一小会儿，“很想念他。”

Antonia点点头，“Tony会知道这一点的。”

“您可得抓紧点提醒他……我是说，嗯……”Happy莫名地紧张起来，他一边检讨自己的措辞一边缓缓往下说，如履薄冰，尽管他也并不十分清楚自己究竟在涉足什么危险，“如果Tony缺席太久的话，董事会，可能会，嗯，可能会不太满意……”

“Yeah，”Antonia对他眨眨眼睛，轻松地说：“我一定会提醒Tony的。不过你知道，他可是个大懒虫。”

Happy的心拍数快速上涨，他能听到自己的心脏在胸膛中剧烈跳动的砰砰闷声，天知道为什么他伺候了出名难搞的Tony Stark这么多年，却会如此害怕他的双胞胎姊妹，但他能感觉到自己已经忍耐到了极限，要是再在这间办公室里多站一秒，他就要掩饰不住自己的惊惶了，于是他赶紧鞠躬告辞。

就在Happy要关上办公室的门的时候，却有一个不甚清晰的闪念飞速划过他的心头，他关门的手不禁顿了一下。然而他回头对上Antonia疑问的目光，却答不上一个字。他最终还是为Antonia锁上了门，背过身沿着走廊走出去。

Antonia Stark是Stark工业公司的新任CEO。她另一个为人熟知的身份是Tony Stark的双胞胎姊妹，两个月前才刚刚相认的。在这两个月间，她已经慢慢接过了Tony Stark的大部分工作和Pepper Potts的一部分工作。举世闻名的大财阀突然爆出一个无人知晓的继承人，一开始确实引来了不少疑问，但她与Tony实在是太过相像了，相像得不可思议。一模一样的黑发蓝眼，一模一样的举手投足，一模一样的放浪形骸，连那种鹰隼般的锐利神情、那套既跳脱又齿轮般严丝合缝的超前思维逻辑、那副世间无几的天才头脑都是一样的令人屏息、令人叹服。Antonia只消与Tony一起在公开场合露几次面，许多质疑就轻易地不攻自破。在Antonia接手Stark工业的两个月来，她推行了不少鹰派的新政，其中也不乏会被NGO就漠视人权问题游行抗议的略有反民粹意味的例子，但最终的结果永远是Stark工业的股价稳步上扬，成了涨停板的常客。对这样一个老牌重工业财阀而言，这种爆发式增长几乎是可遇不可求的奇观，Stark工业的新继承人以其天才的经营手段迅速征服了许多媒体和评论家。

这是你能在报纸上读到的Antonia Stark。

Antonia与Tony确实非常相似。事实上，她跟Tony就只有那一条性别决定的染色体是不同的。甚至就连他们的瞳孔和指纹都相似到其中的区别已经小到身份识别设备的允许误差范围内，这就允许Antonia不需要花费什么代价就能替Tony做许多决定。

Antonia是在Tony并不知情的情况下来到这个时空的，或许他们的头脑本来不相上下，但隐蔽的位置和她那得天独厚的残忍使她占得先机，打得对手措手不及。在Tony能够意识到危险的时候，留给他的转圜余地已经所剩无几了。他的反抗与挣扎甚至在无意中帮助她的包围圈逐渐越收越紧，而他最终深陷囹圄。

Antonia右手托着下巴，她的指甲修得十分精致，涂满了鲜红透亮的指甲油，饶有兴致地在自己脸颊上轻轻叩击。她听着门外那忠心的保镖的脚步声渐行渐远，感觉到自己腿间的身躯挣扎颤抖的幅度随之陷入绝望的平息，她便勾起嘴角残酷又满足地低声笑了。她伸出脚尖轻点地面，使自己坐着的办公椅向后滑动出去，她手中握着的那道锁链便从办公桌下牵出一个男人，黑发蓝眼，穿着白色衬衫和黑色的西裤，连着锁链的那只黑色的皮质项圈牢牢地锁住他那苍白的浮现着青筋的神经质地颤抖着的颈项。

“烦人的东西终于都走了。”她脸上泛起一个妩媚妖艳的笑容，抬起双脚勾在Tony的双肩上，慢慢曲起双腿把自己拖了过去，“只属于我们的欢乐时光要来了。好像会很愉快的样子……”

Antonia身上浓郁的香味扑面而来，那是一种奇妙的香味，乍闻之下香甜沁人，却会在脑中留下北国风刀般冷冽的后调。Tony的意识被香味催着回笼了些许，喉结滚动了几下，他开口应答，撕破干涸的声带泄露出一声嘶哑的低音：“夫人……”

Antonia的高跟鞋的尖头轻轻碾在Tony脸上，留下几道灰黑的鞋印。“说，”她的声音愉悦地上扬，“你是谁？”

“我是您的奴隶。”干裂的嘴唇起了死皮，说话间上下唇各自互相割得生疼，但Tony还是不断地往下说着，“我是您的狗。”

Antonia又细又长的鞋跟抵在Tony突突跳动的颈动脉上，一下一下地踩动按压着。“你为什么在这里？”

“因为我很下贱。因为我犯了错，夫人……”Tony大脑放空地仰头望着Antonia，流畅地从嘴里往外掏出他的标准答案。他没有兴趣也没有必要进行反抗。Tony知道只有尽快说出这些话，他才能尽快得到得到他想要的，才能尽快结束这些事。

Antonia用力地在Tony侧脸上踩了几下，她眯起眼睛露出一种略带残忍的兴奋的神情。“很好。我会让你好好得到你应得的惩罚的。你应该怎么回答我？”

“谢谢你，夫人……”他胸口上被高跟鞋狠狠踹了一下，伴着女人开怀的笑声，他发出一声痛呼。

Antonia从椅子上站起身来，抓紧手中的锁链把男人拖曳着往一块空地上走过去。她走动的步伐快得带着凶狠，项圈勒得Tony后颈生疼又有点窒息，他只得努力跟着对方的速度在地毯上爬动。不言而喻的狼狈感和耻辱感第一次搅动了他的情绪，他感觉到自己眼睛发酸，只得赶快逼迫自己把这种情绪从脑海中驱逐出去。

在他们到达了Antonia所满意的目的地后，她在Tony面前蹲了下来。她用一种施舍式的高高在上的态度捧起Tony的脸，先是温柔地为他舔湿干裂的嘴唇，然后又捏住他的下巴迫使他张开嘴，用极端粗鲁的方式咬住他索吻，就像猎豹用利齿割开猎物的喉咙饮血一样。Tony跪在那里仰着脖子予取予求，舌头被她吮得发疼，他的蓝眼睛有些难忍地微微眯了起来。Antonia边吻他边两下扯下他的领带，两手绕到他身后，把他的双手结结实实捆在一起。

Antonia在Tony的嘴角流出口涎后终于放开了他，她唇上金属红色的唇膏被她狠厉的动作凌乱地一片片印在了Tony苍白的嘴唇上，使他看上去带着一种病弱的妩媚。她搂着Tony紧贴过去，双手慢慢地把他的衬衫从腰带里抽出来，然后一颗一颗地解开他的纽扣，把他的衬衫从他紧实的皮肤上轻轻揭下来。这些动作纷纷在Tony的皮肤上引起一阵阵令他毛骨悚然的静电似的瘙痒，他无法自制地发起抖来。

她的一只手缓缓抽出Tony的腰带，另一只手用指尖轻轻搔过Tony赤裸的腰腹，低压电流般的感觉激起他腰上一阵惊惧的战栗。“这种皮很不错，你的皮带想必很贵。”她贴在Tony耳边喘息着低笑着开口，冰冷锋利的音色染上了热切的情欲和冷酷的施虐欲，像是匕首刀刃般划过Tony高度紧张的脑神经，“当然了，这也意味着待会儿会很疼……”

她将手中解下的皮带对折起来握在手里，用皮面在Tony裸露的上身上缓慢地碾过，让他的皮肤熟识这种皮质的触感。Tony被她抱在怀中紧张地小口喘个不停，当皮带划过他胸前的突起时，他终于忍不住惊跳了一下。

她很满意他的反应，笑着松开他站了起来。“贱货，把手举高，跪稳了。”她抬起一只脚踩在Tony胸前，迫使他微微扬起上身从下方仰视她，而她就站在那里居高临下地藐视着他。她本来跟Tony同样是海蓝色的瞳孔因为残忍和冷漠而冻成了冰蓝色，但她大面积地涂着酒红色的眼影，睫毛刷得又密又长，使得她的眼神都变得妩媚起来。“我会教给你知道，为什么你是这样一个肮脏的杂种。”

Tony顽强地喘着气回答道：“是……谢谢你，夫人。”

Antonia围着她的奴隶走了两圈，然后伴着一声布帛撕裂似的划破空气的风声，第一次击打毫无预兆地落在他身上。

“啊——！”

一声痛呼过后，Tony跪在那里激烈地喘息，他努力抑制身体的条件反射才没有倒在地上。

“是不是很疼？”Antonia的声音中带着甜蜜的笑意。

“谢谢你……夫人……”Tony压抑着身上渐渐发酵的痛觉倔强地回答道。在那道火辣的伤口燃烧成了一片滚烫的麻木时，第二次击打随之来临。“啊——！”

接下来的几次击打并没有让Tony难熬地等上很长时间。它们一次比一次来得快，但总会恰好打在上一次的伤痕被他的身体完全消化的那一刻。Tony的意识渐渐被折磨到无法忍耐的边缘，他裸露的背上也渐渐布满了绯红的长条形的痕迹。

听着对方挣扎着道谢的低贱措辞，看着对方随着击打肉体的清脆响声，条件反射地一次次将身体弓起又落下，Antonia越打越兴奋，她乘兴踹了一下Tony的肩胛，使他身体前倾趴在了地上，然后她再次扬起皮带用力地一下下打在他的臀肉上。即使隔着裤子，Tony也感觉到自己的屁股火辣辣地肿了起来，他的身体本能地挣动时会让内裤的边沿勒住他肿胀的臀肉，这种强烈的感觉逼得他几乎要发疯。

Antonia只感觉到一阵接一阵的亢奋的刺激刷过她的脑垂体，激烈上涌的肾上腺素驱使她不断地责打这个男人。她踢了一下Tony的肩膀，使他再一次翻过身去仰躺在地面上，然后她踩在了他那不断剧烈起伏的胸膛上。“贱货。这就是你输给我的原因。你活该输给我，因为我在本质上就比你强。从知识、意识到性别，每个方面我都比你更先进。”

Tony从下方看着Antonia，忍不住在心里赞叹着她的美丽和性感。Antonia有着完美的身材和迷人的脸庞，那对毫不怜惜地践踏着他的尊严的双腿是如此笔直而修长，他能从这个角度看到她包裹在柔滑的丝袜中的大腿内侧的那些健美的肌肉线条。Tony从未如此痛恨过自己花花公子的恶习，即使他陷入了一个如此绝望的境地，但他那可以比拟世界上最先进的超级计算机的大脑，还是无法抗拒身体中最简单的爱欲的本能，可笑的是那个令他沉沦的对象某种程度上就是他自己。

Antonia伸手揪住Tony脑后的头发迫使他直起上身仰视着她，然后她毫不犹豫地从那艳红的嘴唇中往他脸上啐了一口。“你能阻止我这一次，或许还有下一次，但你不能永远阻挠我。你还有机会跟我玩几盘猫鼠游戏，因为我不会杀了你。我要你活着看到我把你所珍视的所有东西都抢到手里，看到我终将创造出一个比你所能想象的全部还要更崇高的社会。”

Tony听了她的话忍不住苦笑。确实他就是个可悲的输家，确实这都是他应得的。

Antonia脱下鞋子，她伸出脚尖缓缓地在Tony胯下碾动，对方则随着她给予的刺激而低声呻吟着。“好了。现在好好回答你的主人，你想要什么？”

Tony感觉到自己已经在她足下硬得流水。他畏惧着前方甜蜜的深渊而无比踌躇，他不确定自己所剩无几的理智究竟还允不允许自己再往下配合下去，却又忍不住渴求地咽着唾沫。

Antonia揪着他的头发用力扯了一下，Tony在她手中本能地挣动了一下。“贱货，说出来。还是你想要我在你这里穿个孔，嗯？”

这一次疼痛终于让Tony的欲望漫过了他的底线，他大脑中有一根早已绷紧到极致的弦此刻就像一根橡皮筋那样崩断了。他跪在那里顺从地仰着头，带着有些虚弱的微笑回答道：“我想要疼痛。我想要被您打。”

“很好。还有呢？”Antonia放开了他的头发，带着一些鼓励性质地爱抚着他的后脑。她极致诱惑地伸出红舌缓缓舔过下唇，用另一只手顺着自己的身体线条向下滑去，一直滑到她的裙摆中，然后她娇媚地轻笑了一声。

这番性感的表演把Tony的大脑炸成一片空白，他知道接下来会发生什么，他的东西会被她踩在地毯上碾得又痛又爽得他要发疯，他会被她抓着头发用力按在她胯下，她会彻底地征用他的舌头和手指，然后随着他的动作发出满足的娇声。

可爱的男奴兴奋地红着脸恳求道：“我要您干我，夫人。”


End file.
